


Live a long life

by Juno999



Series: Inuyasha & Yashahime One-shot [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Hanyou no Yashahime, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: It was a superstition, an old prayer, a charm to keep death at bay. Sango’s mother used to say it often. When the demon slayers departed for their missions, when they came back successful or over wise, when a new child was born in the village, when an elder recovered from an illness - her mother repeated those words over and over. And at the end of every day, when she tucked Sango in bed, she would quietly whisper the same prayer to her daughter.
Relationships: Hisui & Sango (InuYasha), Kohaku & Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha & Yashahime One-shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Live a long life

_Live a long life_

It was a superstition, an old prayer, a charm to keep death at bay. Sango’s mother used to say it often. When the demon slayers departed for their missions, when they came back successful or over wise, when a new child was born in the village, when an elder recovered from an illness - her mother repeated those words over and over. And at the end of every day, when she tucked Sango in bed, she would quietly whisper the same prayer to her daughter. She wished a long life on everyone in the village, the tragedy was, that she was not able to have one herself.

Complications in delivering her second child and illness that followed took her mother’s life. Sango’s father was left a widower, Kohaku and her were left motherless. Everyone in the village provided their support to the chief’s family, but no-one could replace her. Sango was still too young to take her mother’s role of the village’s keeper. Visiting the households, assisting with childbirth, caring for elders, seeing the demon slayers off and welcoming them back, all while wishing a long life on everyone. All those tasks were too much for her. Instead she focused on caring for her family - her father and younger brother. Kohaku was her weakness. A cowardly child, he got scared too easily, if she was not around. From his first days, Sango was there by his side. She was his caretaker, his protector, his teacher, his trainer and his closest friend. And everyday, just as her mother used to, she said an old prayer, while she watched her brother fall asleep.

_Live a long life_

Years later Sango would repeat the same prayer to her own children. By the time her third child was born, Sango grew to appreciate what a true blessing a long life could be. Her mother, her father, her fellow demon slayers and most of the people in her village never lived to an old age. Her husband, her brother, her friends and even Sango herself all came too close to death on many occasions during their adventures. What a miracle it was that all of them managed to survive that long! They were still alive, still together, now with families of their own, watching their children grow up. What a blessing their relatively peaceful lives turned out to be. Of course there were still demons roaming the country and all of them still participated in occasional battles. These were dreadful reminders of how easily everything they had built could be destroyed again. So every night, when she got her children ready for sleep, Sango would recite her mother’s old prayer.

_Live a long life_

Time passed. Her children grew older. Sango couldn’t believe she got to watch them grow. The scar on her back remained there to remind her, that once she thought that she wouldn’t live to see another day.She was grateful for every single day, that she got to spend together with her little family.

Kin'u and Gyokuto - her twin girls without a doubt took after their father. Both were charming, friendly, flirty and easy going. They were always in the centre of attention among the village kids, but one rarely would be seen without another. Her son, Hisui, usually kept to himself. He was serious and focused and a protector of younger kids from an early age.

The day was nearing, when the older girls were ought to start their demon slayer training. Sango wished nothing more, then for her children to lead peaceful lives, unaffected by the loss and battle, that she had to experience. Yet she knew, as long as demons existed in this world this dream was unattainable. The best she could do for her children was to treach them to defend themselves and others. To carry on the legacy of their family. She started to train her children, keeping the old prayer in mind, hoping for the day, when the demon slayers would not be needed anymore.

_Live a long life_

The twins impressed Sango with their abilities. Despite appearing carefree and being more interested in flirting than battle, they approached training with all their attention. In battles they were unstoppable, wielding the same weapon once held by their grandfather - the dual satsumatas. When time came for them to join Kohaku on their first mission Sango let them go with ease. She was confident in her daughters’ strength.

When it came to Hisui, however, she never could let go of a sense of worry. He reminded her too much of Kohaku. Not in character, unlike his uncle in his younger years, Hisui was truly fearless. He showed great interest in strategy and battle planning, while his physical skills remained on the weaker side. His lack of strength scared Sango a little. It made her think of her past mistake - her failure to properly prepare Kohaku for his first mission. Her failure to keep her younger brother safe…Sango would never forgive herself if her child met the same fate.

She doubled the time she spent with Hisui in training, practicing his battle forms, improving his strength and teaching him the tactics and strategy. Eventually he even inherited her cherished weapon. Sango believed that hiraikotsu, that got her safely through so many life and death battles, would keep her son safe too. And everyday, as she watched him train, Sango recalled the same old prayer.

_Live a long life_

Hisui was getting ready for his first mission. He was to join his sisters and uncle in defending a nearby village from the centipede demon. Hisui was fidgeting with the jade prayer beads - a gift from his father, while Sango ensured that his armour was put on properly and that all of his supplies were in order. She was still not ready to let him go… Finally, where were no more preparations to be made. Sango turned to Kilalla and petted the faithful nekomata on her soft fur.

“Keep him safe for me, old friend,” she whispered in Kilala’s ear. The nekomata purred softly in response.

Hisui stood next to Kilala, ready for her to carry him to his first mission. His face was stern and serious. Sango remembered the day he was born, how small and vulnerable he used to be and now he was strong enough to protect others. Tears gathered in her eyes. Sango hoped that he was strong enough to protect himself.

“I’ll be off now, mother,” Hisui said, his voice breaking. Despite his stoic appearance, he was still feeling nervous.

Sango placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, she could not believe he was taller than her already.

“You will do great, you are my son, after all,” she assured him, “Come back soon, Hisui.”

The boy nodded in response and climbed onto Kilala’s back. The nekomata carried him away to his first battle, just like she did carry Sango so many years ago. She watched them disappear on the horizon and whispered an old prayer. A superstition. A charm to keep death away from her children.

_Live a long life_

**Author's Note:**

> It has been many years (many many years) since I wrote anything for Inuyasha, but this probably was one of my very first fandoms and I owe it a lot. Plus the trailer for Yashahime made me feel things... And Sango/Miroku are definitely my first OTP! 🥰  
> Sango has always been one of my favourite characters in the show and in the manga, and I honestly was just really happy for her at the end of the series. And when I got to see her son all grown up in the new trailer, it did made me wonder, how would she feel about her children taking the same path that she did, so honestly here it is.  
> The saying is from another work by Rumiko - the Mermaid Forrest/Saga, as I was thinking of how to frame the story, I really liked the repetition of it.  
> Anyway hope you all enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!💜
> 
> Y'all we finally have the names for the twins! I've added them to the text too, hopefully we will get to see them in Yashahime soon.


End file.
